


Two Doors

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn has a mystery lover.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	Two Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Thanks to Monalee and Sithdragn for the ideas. As it turns out, I misunderstood. More thanks go to Sybil for taping plushie Qui-Gon to the bed to encourage me to finish this and to Obi-Ki for her support. Additional thanks to Monalee for the beta. I can't resist tweaking; all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Another note: When this story was first published on the m-a list, I left out a word in one spot that made for a rather amusing sentence. It was too embarrassing to leave it as it was and too funny to change. Therefore, the word has been added, but surrounded by parenthesis, so it can be read both ways.
> 
> Electronic messages are surrounded by ///.
> 
> Originally published February 14, 2004

Every padawan that had reached puberty knew why his master's bedroom had two doors, one to the shared common room and another to a Temple hallway. The door to the hall was for the master's lover, or lovers, to enter discreetly thus maintaining the privacy of all parties.

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew his master had lovers; he had even known some of them by name - those who came to the front door. He was fairly certain there were others who exclusively used the private entrance to Qui-Gon Jinn's bedchamber.

Rada Naru, a young knight of about thirty standard years, quite often entered through the front door. Roughly Obi-Wan's height and build with lightly tanned skin, blond hair, and dark eyes, Rada was seemingly good-natured and a bit unconventional. Despite having achieved knighthood four years ago, he still wore his padawan haircut minus the braid. He claimed that whenever he tried to grow his hair out he kept burning sections of it off with an ill-placed swipe of his lightsaber. The stench of burning hair nauseated him. He'd said with a laugh, "Knights tossing up their lunch during battle is not inspiring to those we serve."

Early one evening as the sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, the door to the common room buzzed. Obi-Wan dashed from the kitchen to answer the summons, hoping it was his friend Garen Muln returning his macrobinoculars. Instead it was Rada Naru who greeted him with a smile and a boisterous hug.

"You know, Obi-Wan, if I could wrestle my padawan braid away from my former master, who, of course, adores the wretched thing, and reattach it, I could pass for your brother. A twin even," Rada prattled as he tossed his dark brown robe toward a chair. Unnoticed by the knight, the garment slithered to the floor.

Obi-Wan bent to retrieve the robe, hiding his amusement at the other man's conceit. Rada would not pass for nineteen. Maybe twenty-five, but not nineteen.

Obi-Wan brushed the robe off and hung it on a hook by the door. Turning to Rada, he responded with a grin, "No one would mistake us for twins, Knight Naru, not unless they had their eyes closed."

"Interesting supposition. Let's put it to the test, shall we?" Rada asked, closing his eyes and reaching out blindly for Obi-Wan.

Strong hands grasped Obi-Wan's shoulders before sliding down his arms. Rada's hands circled the younger man's wrists, thumbs dropping down to caress Obi-Wan's palms as he leaned in to whisper in Obi-Wan's ear, "Yes, the feel is the same."

Rada buried his nose in Obi-Wan's hair, inhaling deeply. "Hair is the same texture. Why, we even use the same shampoo." Obi-Wan shivered at the feel of Rada's moist breath tickling his neck.

The knight chuckled and gave Obi-Wan's earlobe a playful nip before pulling away. "Ah, but that trembling innocence is a dead give away. Innocent I am not."

A voice from across the room boomed, "Hardly. You certainly are not innocent of groping my barely-of-age padawan." Qui-Gon Jinn leaned lazily against his bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest, sharp eyes assimilating the scene before him.

"Oh, Qui, he knows I was teasing and he is of age, you must realize. Now, let's be done with this nonsense; I did come here to see you," Rada said as he walked slowly across the floor and pushed open the door behind Qui-Gon, forcing the other man to straighten up to his full imposing height. He flashed Qui-Gon a come-hither look and slipped into the darkened bedroom without another word.

Qui-Gon looked over at his red-faced padawan. "I shall see you in the morning, Obi-Wan."

Unsure of what to say when he knew his master was about to cloister himself in his room for hours with a lover, Obi-Wan managed to choke out, "Yes, Master, " before giving a slight bow and escaping to his room.

He needed to meditate. No, he needed to lie down or maybe shower. Better yet, Obi-Wan thought, he should march himself down to the infirmary and get himself treated for his apparent anxiety disorder. Drugs just might ease his helpless, churning agitation.

"Relax, Kenobi. It's not like you didn't know Qui-Gon has sex," the young man said aloud. He had always known his master had lovers. It had only begun to bother him when he had seen Rada and Qui-Gon together.

He had been reading in the common room one morning when Rada and Qui-Gon had exited the master suite. Pausing by the open outer door, Rada had engaged Qui-Gon in a passionate kiss. Obi-Wan had been struck by the notion that what he saw was how he would look kissing his master. Desire had bloomed within him, and he had desperately wanted to be in Rada's place.

Obi-Wan had spent the next several days avoiding his master, shying away from physical contact, distancing himself from what he really wanted. He knew his place in the order of things. He was Qui-Gon's padawan, his friend, nothing more. Eventually, he managed to relax and enjoy simply being in his master's presence again. All was well until he was confronted with Rada, and then he'd become ill at ease. He was certain Qui-Gon noticed his discomfiture from the curious looks Qui-Gon gave him whenever Rada was about. Obi-Wan hoped Qui-Gon didn't realize it was jealousy.

Obi-Wan flopped back on the bed with a bounce. This would be easier on him if Rada would use the hall door to Qui-Gon's bedroom. Knowing from past experience that he would not be able to focus on any other activity for the remainder of the evening, Obi-Wan curled up with his pillow and tried to sleep.

Days later, Obi-Wan was gathering laundry for pickup later that morning. He called out to Qui-Gon, who was still finishing breakfast, "Do you have anything you want me to send out today?"

"The basket is in my closet and be sure to get my dress blacks. I think they got kicked into the corner behind the door," Qui-Gon responded between bites of cereal.

"Master, you've left those to be cleaned since the Cortari wedding? That was months ago," Obi-Wan admonished.

Qui-Gon mumbled something around his spoon.

"What?"

"I said I have worn them since then."

"Where? We haven't been to any formal affairs recently."

"Here in our rooms, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice pointedly, daring him to ask any more questions.

Obi-Wan blushed. "Oh...I...oh," he stammered, hurrying off to collect the laundry, dawdling in Qui-Gon's room until he was sure the man had left their quarters.

Sweet Force, Obi-Wan thought, Qui-Gon played dress-up with his lover. Images, all of them wicked, burst forth in his mind and he felt himself becoming aroused.

He shoved these thoughts aside and swept the dress clothes up into his arms. Each garment was given a brisk shake. The black shirt was a wrinkled mess. Obi-Wan smoothed his hands over the cool silk, remembering how it looked on Qui-Gon at the Cortari wedding. The silk showcased Qui-Gon's powerful arms and muscular torso. More than one head turned his master's way that day. Certainly Obi-Wan had been unable to look anywhere else except, of course, when the man looked his way. At those moments, Obi-Wan would become suddenly fascinated with a spot on the wall across the room.

The young man's thoughts drifted back to the present and he tossed the shirt over his arm. A piece of heavy dark cloth fell to floor. He picked it up, running his fingertips over the smooth, thick material. It was a blindfold - a blindfold that belonged to his master.

The buzzing of the comm unit finally penetrated Obi-Wan's dreams. He tossed on a robe and rushed to answer it, not bothering to straighten his sleep-mussed hair. After he punched a few buttons, the image of Rada Naru filled the view screen.

"Ah, my good twin," Rada enthused, giving Obi-Wan a thorough once over. "You are looking quite delectable today."

Refusing to be baited, Obi-Wan plastered a false smile on his face. "How may I serve you, Knight Naru?"

"You could start by loosening up, Kenobi. You are no fun," Rada said with a sad shake of his blond head.

"I'm quite loose," Obi-Wan snapped back, instantly regretting his poor word choice.

Rada threw back his head and laughed. "I'll let that provocative statement alone, but I will say this: you're about as impulsive as a change in a river's flow."

Not in the mood for a character assassination by his master's lover, Obi-Wan prompted his caller, "The point of this call is what, Rada?"

"I need you to tell Qui-Gon I won't make it tonight. As a matter of fact, he might as well remove my code from the outer door. I'm taking a long-term assignment in the Mid Rim. You know, why don't you be a good little padawan and reprogram the door?"

Good little padawan? That burned. Rada flirted with Obi-Wan shamelessly then treated him like an errand boy. Not only that, Rada was leaving his lover behind without a goodbye, blithely disappearing from Qui-Gon's life. Obi-Wan's irritation with the other man grew.

"It's not my place to do that, Rada."

The knight waved his hand dismissively. "Just do it. Punch in four-nine-three-six on the keypad and then 'delete' twice rather than enter. Then it's all done."

"And then you are completely out of Qui-Gon's life? No fuss, no muss?" Obi-Wan asked impudently.

The knight sighed dramatically. "That's how this works, Obi-Wan. No commitments, just enjoyment. Masters with padawans must be free of entanglements in order to focus on their charges and young knights need to be able to leave at a moment's notice. That's how things are for most of us."

Obi-Wan hung his head and said quietly, "I suppose you are correct. I'll take care of the goodbye for you, Knight Naru." He flipped a switch and ended the comm. Sitting back in his chair, he couldn't help but think such arrangements were wrong somehow.

That evening, while Obi-Wan was storing away the last of the dinner dishes, Qui-Gon called out from the common room, "Obi-Wan, have you seen a black, uhm, scarf about so long."

Obi-Wan poked his head around the corner to see Qui-Gon holding his hands about two-thirds of a meter apart. Obi-Wan swallowed hard. The blindfold. Qui-Gon wanted it because he thought Rada was visiting tonight.

The young man cleared his throat, preparing to apologize for forgetting to tell Qui-Gon that Rada had left the Temple, when he heard himself say, "I put it in the top drawer of your dresser, on the left."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. You take such good care of me." With a nod, he returned to his room, closing the door behind him.

Sinking to the floor, Obi-Wan wadded up the dishtowel in his hands, twisting the cloth until it began to tear. He was horrified by what he had done and what he was intending to do. That didn't mean he wasn't going to do it.

He stood, carefully straightening his tunic. He had preparations to make if he intended to take Rada's place.

A short while later, Obi-Wan stood in the dim light of the hall outside his master's door. His preparations were complete; he even had an excuse for his presence if Qui-Gon was not already wearing the blindfold. Trembling fingers reached out to the keypad to enter Rada's pass code. He pressed 'enter' and waited.

The door slid open. Obi-Wan stared into the darkened room, waiting for some force of nature to suck him (in). If it did, he wouldn't have to make the decision to walk into the room himself. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan's nerves, no swirling vortex appeared. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, giving a start when the door whispered shut behind him.

Faint slivers of light seeped in beneath the doors and between gaps in the heavy drapes. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. When he could finally see, he was relieved to note that Qui-Gon was indeed wearing the blindfold. That and single light beam were all he wore. The tiny beam darted up Qui-Gon's left leg, highlighting the thick, erect penis Qui-Gon was languidly stroking. Qui-Gon's hair was loose and flowing on the pillow and his long, long legs slid restlessly against the silk sheets. Obi-Wan could only think one thing: that all of this, all of Qui-Gon, was his for this one night.

Qui-Gon's rich voice startled Obi-Wan from his reverie. "You are late. I had almost given up on you. Of course, always better late than never with you." He beckoned his visitor over to the bed.

Obi-Wan had failed to come up with a solid solution for what to do about his voice. He couldn't mimic Knight Naru. After much consideration, he had decided Qui-Gon most likely wore the blindfold in order to focus on his other senses. Therefore Obi-Wan would remain silent. Touch would be his language. Every glide of his hands would be a word, each kiss a poem.

He sat down on the foot of the bed, feeling it dip under his weight. He placed his fingers on his master's ankles, gently rubbing, relishing the feel of skin and sinew over bone. Questing fingers trailed further up Qui-Gon's legs, pattering across strong calves sprinkled lightly with hair. Qui-Gon was somewhat ticklish, especially along the sides of his knees. One particular spot Obi-Wan brushed repeatedly with his knuckles until Qui-Gon twisted away with a stifled laugh.

The young man stood and cast aside his robe; he was already naked. Cool air drifted over his bare skin, sensitizing his nerve endings, making him shiver in fear and anticipation. He took several deep breaths to relax.

"Where are you, you minx? Come back to me, Rada," Qui-Gon implored, head turned toward Obi-Wan, seeking his lover.

Obi-Wan was disheartened to hear his master call out another man's name, but he reminded himself that if he wanted to be with Qui-Gon it had to be this way. If he believed Obi-Wan was Rada that was fine. Really it was. Qui-Gon could not know it was Obi-Wan in his bed. Carefully draping his padawan braid across his back, Obi-Wan returned to the bed, one knee placed on either side of Qui-Gon's ankles, and resumed his exploration of Qui-Gon's legs, this time using his mouth.

Kisses fell across Qui-Gon's knees and his thighs. Qui-Gon blindly reached for Obi-Wan, trying to draw him up his body, but Obi-Wan slipped out of the other man's grasp. Finally, conceding that he would be he unable to get the younger man into his arms, Qui-Gon let his arms fall to the bed, dragging his nails along its silken surface.

When Obi-Wan let his tongue follow the path forged by his lips, he heard his master's frustrated moans but wouldn't relent, wouldn't hurry his leisurely exploration. He tasted Qui-Gon's skin again, savoring the softness and the salty sweet flavor, sampling the warm flesh over and over. His hands kneaded the long muscles of Qui-Gon's thighs. They tightened and bunched in response to his ministrations. Closer and closer his hands crept toward Qui-Gon's genitals only to skitter away. Qui-Gon's breathing was becoming labored and his chest rose and fell with exertion.

Emboldened, Obi-Wan insinuated himself between Qui-Gon's legs. Qui-Gon's heavy, weeping erection thrust up before him, tempting Obi-Wan with its heat. The young man dipped his head and feathered a breath over the firm column of flesh, pleased to see it twitch and leak more fluid. His mouth watered for a physical taste of his master's desire. Surely that would be more than he dared, more than he deserved. Worthy of such intimacy or not, Obi-Wan permitted his tongue to sweep forward and gather a drop of glistening fluid from the head of Qui-Gon's cock. It wasn't enough and soon the young man was hungrily licking and kissing up and down the length, pausing occasionally to swirl lips and tongue around the tip.

Qui-Gon thrust his hips forward in mute appeal for deeper contact. "Please, please, take me in your mouth. I need..."

Oh yes, thought Obi-Wan, as he did his master's bidding, effectively changing Qui-Gon's passionate pleas into fractured moans of delight. The feel of the thick cock sliding in and out of his mouth, the pressure of his master's hands on his shoulders, and the smell of warm male and sex were driving him wild, as well.

He released Qui-Gon's cock with a final kiss to the tip and a gentle brush of his cheek along its length. Qui-Gon was nearly shaking from being denied his release.

Qui-Gon reached a hand under his pillow and thrust a tube of lubricant into Obi-Wan's hands. "Prepare us now, " he growled.

Opening the tube, Obi-Wan squeezed a generous amount into one hand. He wrapped his a hand around the base of Qui-Gon's cock and efficiently spread the lube. When it was amply coated, he crawled up Qui-Gon's body to straddle his stomach. He reached behind to steady Qui-Gon's cock before lowering himself onto it.

Qui-Gon grabbed his hips, stalling Obi-Wan's downward motion. "Wait. No. You're not ready."

Obi-Wan placed a finger against Qui-Gon's lips. "Shhhh." He had prepared himself shortly before coming to Qui-Gon's bedroom. It had been awkward and embarrassing, but he was glad he had done it as he placed his hands over Qui-Gon's and sank down slowly on Qui-Gon's cock.

It felt good - a long slow burn deep within him and not as much pain as he had expected, just a pleasing fullness. He rose up and slowly impaled himself again, and his deep rumbling moan turned into a gasp of wonder when he felt Qui-Gon's straining cock touch his prostate.

Lost in ecstasy, he began riding his master in earnest, biting his lower lip to keep from speaking, from calling out his master's name in passion and adoration. He couldn't prevent his helpless whimpers. Nor should he, a fragment of his brain acknowledged. Qui-Gon deserved to know he was satisfying his lover.

No longer able to remain fully upright, Obi-Wan dropped his hands to Qui-Gon's chest, tangling his fingers in the dark swirls of Qui-Gon's chest hair. With better leverage, Qui-Gon thrust harder into Obi-Wan's pleasure-soaked body. A deep keening wail announced Obi-Wan's orgasm as he spilled his seed onto Qui-Gon's chest and belly. Qui-Gon gave a shout and Obi-Wan felt the warmth of the other man's release deep with him.

Shakily pulling off Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan surged into the man's arms, resting his cheek against Qui-Gon's firm chest, listening to his racing heart slow down to its normal cadence. That beating heart proved this was real. He had truly done it; he had made love with Qui-Gon. And it had been amazing. He snuggled more deeply into Qui-Gon's arms, inhaling his master's scent. He had nearly drifted off when he felt a painful tug on his braid.

"You are not Rada," Qui-Gon accused, giving the braid another swift yank.

Miserable, Obi-Wan shook his head against Qui-Gon's chest. When he tried to pull away, Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him.

"Who are you?"

All Obi-Wan could do was shake his head again. He couldn't confess. This was awful; he had to get away. Risking a peek at Qui-Gon's face, he noted that the blindfold was still in place. Qui-Gon was frowning, but fortunately he didn't look horrified.

"I'm not upset with you. Force knows I should be. Padawans are not encouraged to seek out masters as lovers. Most definitely they aren't advised to sneak into a master's room and fuck him through the mattress, yet you did. I certainly hope for the sake of my sanity that you are old enough to be here with me."

Obi-Wan's tongue swiped against Qui-Gon's chest spelling out 'yes' several times, punctuating each execution of the word with a love bite to Qui-Gon's left nipple. The man shuddered, blew out a deep breath and drew Obi-Wan even more firmly against him.

"Good," Qui-Gon said and smiled. "May I see you again?"

Obi-Wan gave a strangled sob. See him? The ridiculousness of the question saddened him for, literally, Qui-Gon could never see him when they were together like this.

"I am sorry that I have made you uncomfortable. I do not know why you feel the need to hide your identity, but I will allow you your anonymity for now. So let me rephrase my question. Will you come back and share this bed with me again?" Qui-Gon implored.

The gentleness of Qui-Gon's tone relaxed the younger man. Obi-Wan nodded his assent and was rewarded with the feel of Qui-Gon's big hands firmly cupping his buttocks, squeezing lightly. "Before you go," Qui-Gon whispered, "I want to know my lover's kiss."

Obi-Wan's face was cradled in Qui-Gon strong hands. Sweet breath warmed his face. Inexorably they moved closer together until their lips touched in a brief caress. One set of soft lips nudged at the other, exploring delicate contours. Mouths opened and slick tongues slid together, flitting over teeth and lips, before plunging into the depths.

Obi-Wan pulled away panting and stared down at his master's flushed face and heaving chest. Qui-Gon's cock was rapidly hardening again, as was his own. The temptation to stay longer, to experience more of the raw pleasure his master could provide was great, but he had to leave before he risked everything and lost what little composure he had left. Dropping two light kisses over passion-reddened lips, he jumped up from the bed, wrapped himself in his robe and slipped out the door.

After the young man's abrupt departure, Qui-Gon ripped off the blindfold and flicked on a light. Blinking in the sudden brightness after so long in the dark, he looked about the room for clues to his new lover's identity and found none. After a thorough search revealed nothing, he was still in the dark.

He brushed his lips with his fingertips, reliving the memory of the kiss. So... sweet... so full of passion. He couldn't help but feel everything he needed to know about his young lover was in that kiss.

It was late and there would be time to think about this mystery tomorrow. He needed a shower and then sleep. First he would change the sheets. He was tugging a corner of the silk away from the mattress when he noticed them - a few small droplets of blood on the sheet. Had he hurt the young man? He must have done so despite the fact that his lover had obviously prepared himself beforehand. Could it be possible that the young man had been a virgin? Qui-Gon was overwhelmed by the possibility. Why would an inexperienced young man seek him out to be his first lover under such extremely unusual circumstances? Unbelievably, this situation was turning out to be more surprising than he had originally thought.

Obi-Wan awoke the next morning with a start. How was he supposed to get in contact with Qui-Gon to arrange another tryst? He could send a note. Signed how? Your secret admirer? He'd gone quite beyond admiring already.

He dressed quickly and raced off to the library before Qui-Gon awoke for day. He found a quiet corner with a computer terminal and after some time managed to create an anonymous mail account that should be untraceable.

He composed his first message to Qui-Gon.

///Dearest Qui-Gon,

I cannot express how astounding last night was for me and I am delighted that you wish to continue our liaison. May I suggest we meet again tomorrow night at the same time?

Of course, you must wear the blindfold. Please wear your Jedi attire as well; I would like to undress you.

Please respond to this account.///

Obi-Wan considered how to sign the message and finally settled for a set of random characters - VEL. Deeming the message acceptable, he sent it off and then crossed his fingers.

By the end of the day, Obi-Wan was exhausted. All he wanted to do was lie down. His friends had taken him out to play hoverball and before that Qui-Gon had run him around the training room during lightsaber practice. Qui-Gon had decided it was time to teach him some Form II moves. Form II's long, elegant moves suited someone with greater reach than Obi-Wan, and he had struggled throughout the lesson.

"I really should let Master Dooku teach you this, but he is so seldom here. My technique is adequate; I guess you'll have to make do with me for now," Qui-Gon had said with a wicked gleam in his eye, before launching an attack on Obi-Wan that once again left the apprentice on the floor, breathless, this time with his master's booted foot grinding into his ribs.

Obi-Wan had managed to sputter, "Is there anything else you are merely adequate at that I should prepare myself for?"

Qui-Gon had cocked an eyebrow at him and held out a hand to help Obi-Wan up. "Quite a few things, but we'll save those for when you're a little older." Shockingly, Qui-Gon had then swatted Obi-Wan on his behind as he bent to retrieve his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan had leaped about a meter forward and turned to stare at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon behaved as if it wasn't unusual for him to flirt with his padawan. If only Qui-Gon hadn't been teasing, Obi-Wan could have ended the charade, walked up to Qui-Gon and kissed him in front of the other Jedi in the room, staking his claim as Qui-Gon's lover. Qui-Gon's next words had killed all hope for that fantasy.

"Run along now. I see Bant and Garen have come to take you to play."

Thinking back on that moment, Obi-Wan was convinced that Qui-Gon thought of him as a child. He had probably been trying to embarrass him with the flirtation.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan went to check his messages and found nothing urgent or even that interesting, other than an invitation to go clubbing tomorrow night with Garen and a few others that he would likely decline. He hoped to be busy then. Obi-Wan made sure Qui-Gon was not about before entering the passwords for the anonymous account. There was one message.

///My sweet VEL,

I am not foolish enough to believe that those are your initials. Perhaps they have special meaning?

Two nights from now would be perfect. I will wear the blindfold.

Qui-Gon

PS. I would very much like to undress you, too.///

Obi-Wan shrugged his robe from his shoulders, no longer tired and suddenly very warm. The next day had best go by very quickly.

At lunch the following afternoon, while discussing recent missions with his friends, Obi-Wan suddenly remembered Rada's message. He never told Qui-Gon that Rada was gone. He hurriedly swallowed a mouthful of vegetable casserole and promptly choked on it. Garen gave him a few quick thumps on the back, asking, "Are you okay?

Once his throat was clear, Obi-Wan jumped up, gathering up the remainder of his lunch. "I'm fine. I just remembered something important. I'll see you later."

Garen brightened. "You're going with us tonight, right?"

Obi-Wan's shoulders drooped. "There's another thing I forgot. I'm afraid I can't. Maybe another time?" Obi-Wan looked apologetically at his friend.

"Sure, Obi-Wan."

Silently, Obi-Wan thanked Garen for being so easygoing and not pressuring him for details he couldn't give. "Are we still on for flight sims in three days?"

"Definitely," Garen answered. "You just try and have as good a time tonight as we all will."

Obi-Wan deposited his uneaten lunch in the recycler and dashed through the hall to the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon. He burst through the door and skidded to a stop in front of his master. Dropping to his knees and lowering his head, Obi-Wan breathlessly begged Qui-Gon's pardon. "Master, forgive me. Several days ago Knight Naru commed to say he was being given a long-term covert assignment off planet. I have neglected to tell you until now."

"Obi-Wan, please get up from the floor. I know all about it."

Gingerly, Obi-Wan stood, still not meeting Qui-Gon' eyes. "You do?"

Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan's chin, forcing the young man to look up. "Of course. When Rada failed to meet me at our appointed time, I commed him. He has an away message set up. While I would appreciate getting my messages in a timely manner, no harm has been done."

"I'm sorry, Master. You must have thought Rada horribly rude for not attempting to reach you personally."

Qui-Gon sat down on the comfortably worn sofa and patted the cushion next to him. "Sit with me, Obi-Wan. I should clear up a few things for you."

Obi-Wan sat down, gazing up at his master expectantly.

"Truth be told, Rada was rude much of the time," Qui-Gon stated baldly.

"Master?" Certainly Obi-Wan hadn't thought much of Rada, but Qui-Gon had been Rada's lover. He expected his master's opinion of the other man to be significantly higher than his.

"Most of my lovers have been a convenience to me, as I have been for them. There were a few with whom I had more meaningful experiences. Rada and I simply had sex. We enjoyed each other physically," Qui-Gon explained. These sentiments were eerily similar to those Rada had expressed when he left.

Continuing, Qui-Gon said, "Another reason I am not utterly disappointed is that I have found someone else. To be correct, he found me."

Carefully, hoping to hide his eager interest, Obi-Wan asked, "Do you think he could mean more to you than Rada?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "That remains to be seen. Even if it does not amount to anything, you do not need to worry about your old master being lonely."

"I wasn't worried, Master. You are quite attractive; it's no surprise someone snapped you up." Obi-Wan blushed. He hoped Qui-Gon didn't read too much into his uncensored compliment.

"I am grateful to hear that one of the younger generation has an appreciation for maturity and experience," Qui-Gon said with a grin before changing the subject, "It's fortunate you arrived when you did. We have been gifted with the exciting task of preparing an analysis of the Matyre treaty we negotiated two years ago. The renewal is approaching and Councilor Mundi will be assigning one of the newer master-padawan teams to oversee the signing. It should take the better part of the afternoon to complete the report with all the touches Ki-Adi so appreciates. I never could understand why he insists on two columns. Must be something to do with his binary brain, although that does not make much sense either. Perhaps, he simply enjoys annoying me."

"As you enjoy annoying him, I am sure, Master."

Qui-Gon laughed and ruffled Obi-Wan's hair. "You understand me like no one else, Padawan."

At full dark, Qui-Gon was waiting in his room with the drapes drawn closed and the lights off. He held the blindfold in his hands. Lifting the material to his face, he let the smooth material drift across his lips, feeling it tickle. Such a simple thing, almost without weight, yet without this cloth the young man he was expecting would not come to him. He could be shy about his body. That might explain his desire for Qui-Gon to be without sight during their encounters. Yet that still did not explain why the young man would not speak. His voice must be one Qui-Gon would recognize. It was quite likely he was a friend of Rada's, for it was Rada's code that had been entered on the door panel two nights ago. Also, the young man knew about the blindfold before their encounter. It had to be someone Rada knew well, for him to have been so indiscreet with such personal information.

Hopefully, the young man would soon relax enough to reveal his identity. Until then, Qui-Gon would wear the blindfold and be satisfied by the taste, scent, and feel of his new lover. Instead of listening for whispered words of desire, he would content himself with the breathless moans of pleasure his lover allowed to escape his lips. Oh, those perfect lips. Soft, sweet, and luscious, they had nearly burned his skin wherever they touched.

A tentative knock at the outer door startled Qui-Gon. Hastily securing the blindfold around his eyes, he called out, "Come in."

Qui-Gon stood, shivering with anticipation. The door had opened and closed again almost a minute ago, yet Qui-Gon's lover remained standing just inside the door. He heard sharp breaths and the agitated rustle of clothing, then, finally, heavy hands fell to his shoulders, pushing down his robe. Somehow the young man moved across the room without Qui-Gon having heard. He shrugged, letting the robe fall to his feet before kicking it backwards into the depths of the darkened room.

The young man walked around him in the darkness, the heels of his boots making hollow taps against the wooden floor. One hand grazed over Qui-Gon's shoulders then his chest and his waist, spiraling lower as the young man made a circuit around him. He felt that hand trail a path of lightning across his buttocks, along his thighs, and then it was gone. He trembled again.

His calves were massaged through his boots, his insteps gently brushed. Lips kissed the topmost buckle on his left boot before deft fingers released the catch. By the fourth buckle, Qui-Gon knees were weak at the thought of his young lover crouched at his feet, worshiping him. Needing to attach a name to the thought of his lover, Qui-Gon decided to think of him as Vel, making a name of the initials the younger man had used to sign his message.

Vel took his time with Qui-Gon's boots, apparently savoring Qui-Gon's very obvious need. Once the buckles were all unfastened, the boots were gently removed and placed aside.

Vel rubbed his cheek against Qui-Gon's cloth covered penis, producing a gasp and a further thickening of his erection. Another nudge of the cheek and then those glorious lips were tracing the outline of Qui-Gon's member through his trousers. The friction was delightful, but Qui-Gon wanted more, more of everything, and he wanted it now.

"Enough!" Qui-Gon growled, hauling the Vel up by his shoulders to plunder his mouth. Vel opened to him fully and Qui-Gon took thorough advantage, exploring that warm haven with his tongue, gathering up the Vel's sweet taste until they both shuddered with pleasure.

Another robe hit the floor followed by two belts, two sashes, and a second pair of boots. Slipping his fingers inside Qui-Gon's open tunics, Vel circled his index fingers around Qui-Gon's nipples. Qui-Gon was floating on those sensations when strong teeth give a sharp bite to his collarbone. The pain was immediately soothed by Vel's tongue, gently washing the hurt away.

Hot kisses marked his shoulder and both tunics, inner and outer, fell to the floor. Qui-Gon was then abruptly propelled onto the bed, his head landing on a soft pillow. Clothing rustled again.

Finding his voice, Qui-Gon called out to his lover, "I thought I got to undress you."

He heard a mock sorrowful "tsk, tsk" from the young man, reminding him that, indeed, Vel had not agreed to such an arrangement.

Leaning over Qui-Gon's body, braid brushing tantalizingly across the broad chest, Vel wrapped his hands around the waistband of Qui-Gon's trousers and tugged. The last physical barrier between them was gone. Except for the blindfold, Qui-Gon reminded himself.

Vel joined him on the bed, stretching out on top of Qui-Gon's supine form, head at Qui-Gon's groin and his nether regions tantalizingly close to Qui-Gon's mouth.

Soft, wet heat engulfed Qui-Gon's engorged penis and he was stunned once again by the strength of his desire for this unknown young man. He could only hope to pleasure him half as much.

Qui-Gon reached over for another pillow and swiftly tucked it beneath his head. His hands slipped around to Vel's backside, thumbs separating the firm globes of muscled flesh. Qui-Gon swept his tongue slowly up the revealed crevice.

The young man moaned around Qui-Gon's cock and fine tremors shook his body. Qui-Gon grinned with satisfaction. Apparently his actions, though unexpected, were highly appreciated. He licked again, downwards this time, pausing to lick at the small opening, savoring Vel's unique flavor.

After a few more teasing flicks of Qui-Gon's tongue to Vel's opening, Vel's moans became constant. Qui-Gon became quite vocal as well when Vel reached between Qui-Gon's legs to gently fondle his balls, rolling them in the palm of one hand.

Vel's cock was hard and leaking against Qui-Gon's chest; he had to be close to orgasm. Qui-Gon continued his ministrations to his lover's hole, dipping his tongue in for a taste, then withdrawing to tickle about the entrance, until he felt his own release approaching.

He struggled to disengage Vel's mouth from his cock, nearly tumbling him off the bed in the process. Before Vel could protest, Qui-Gon positioned him on his hands and knees and leaned over his back to growl in his ear, "I'm going to take you now."

For an answer, the young man wiggled his behind against Qui-Gon, enflaming Qui-Gon further. Qui-Gon placed a hand at the small of the other man's back, holding him in place, while he cast about with his free hand for the tube of lubricant he had left on the bed. He finally found the tube, squeezed a generous amount of the contents directly onto his cock and tossed it aside. The gel was cold but did nothing to dampen his ardor. He slicked it over himself quickly and positioned himself at the entrance to the other man's body.

Qui-Gon forced himself to proceed slowly, to allow his lover to adjust to this intrusion. He would not see the younger man hurt in his haste. Soon Vel was panting and pressing back onto Qui-Gon's rigid length. Once he was fully sheathed, Qui-Gon paused and slid a hand slowly up the delicate ridges of his lover's spine to tangle in the sweat-damp hair at the nape of the young man's neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Ready for more?"

He felt a nod of assent. Drawing his hips back, Qui-Gon pulled out with agonizing slowness, then slammed back into Vel's body, eliciting a scream of delight. With one hand firmly wrapped around Vel's left hip and the other roving over his back and into the soft, short hair, Qui-Gon set a vigorous pace.

Soon he was pounding into the other man with abandon, throaty moans of deep satisfaction urging him on. He freed his hand from the young man's hair and reached around to stroke Vel's neglected cock. One touch and Vel was crying out his pleasure as thick streams of come shot out over Qui-Gon's fist. Unable to think clearly anymore, Qui-Gon gave himself over to a pleasure so profound he came almost immediately, spurting his seed deep into Vel's body.

Overcome with a pleasing lethargy, Qui-Gon pulled smoothly out of Vel's body, fell back onto the bed, and drew his young lover with him. Vel curled into his arms, nuzzling into his shoulder with a deep contented sigh.

Qui-Gon tugged on the young man's padawan braid to keep him from falling asleep in post-coital bliss. It was time for Qui-Gon to reveal what he knew - or at least thought he knew. In a conversational tone he inquired, "So, my sweet one, what does 'VEL' stand for? 'Very Exciting Lover?' Oh yes, most definitely. Yet, I can't help but think that 'Virtue Entirely Lost' is also highly appropriate."

All of Vel's breath left him in a rush. To Qui-Gon's mind, this was confirmation of his suspicion.

"I thought as much. You are quite an enigma to me, Vel. I will figure you out. You can count on that," Qui-Gon vowed. He stroked his hands lightly up and down Vel's back, soothing away the tension. "Will you stay awhile? Not all night. I know you won't do that. But for a time? I'll keep the blindfold on."

In response, Vel snuggled further into Qui-Gon's strong arms, relaxed, and drifted off to sleep.

Obi-Wan awoke some time later cradled in his master's warmth. He should get up; he needed to be away from here before the dawn. But it felt so good to be in the arms of the man he loved. He smiled with happiness, placed a barely there kiss against Qui-Gon's forehead and carefully extricated himself from Qui-Gon's embrace.

He located his scattered clothes and boots, wrapped himself tightly in his robe, and slipped out the door to the hall. He was keying in his code to the main door when Master Eeth Koth walked by.

The master stopped and looked at Obi-Wan's bare feet and the boots in his hands. One corner of Koth's mouth quirked up - a question without words, one that Obi-Wan was obliged to answer. "Uhm, they're new boots, not broken in; they were hurting my feet."

Gesturing to the wad of clothing tucked under Obi-Wan's arm, the master asked, "And were your clothes hurting you, too."

Obi-Wan blushed scarlet. "No, Master. I spent the night in another's bed, as I am sure you had already deduced."

Unexpectedly, Master Koth smiled. "I'm glad you had a rewarding night. Next time please dress before you leave your lover's room. There are impressionable middle-aged masters wandering these halls early in the morning."

Obi-Wan bowed, a cautious smile gracing his face as well. "Yes, Master Koth. Good day to you."

Eeth returned the bow. "Good day to you, Padawan Kenobi," he said, then turned, leaving Obi-Wan to gape after his retreating figure.

Obi-Wan entered the common room silently. The sun was just beginning to wearily light the sky. A storm was on the way.

Qui-Gon was still in his room. Good, thought Obi-Wan, he wasn't going to be caught sneaking in with his clothes in his hands by his master too.

He hung his robe by the door, threw his tunics and trousers in the laundry, and placed his boots next to the bed, then stepped beneath the warm spray of the shower.

Slowly he unwound his padawan braid, separating the locks of hair into individual strands. At the same time, he attempted to straighten out his tangled thoughts. He was in love with Qui-Gon. It was more than simple attraction. He enjoyed just being with his master, talking with him, working with him. The sex was, well, incredible. But it was not the only thing.

There was a problem - a big one - Obi-Wan conceded as he massaged his scalp and shampooed his hair. Their physical joining did not qualify as a relationship. He was deceiving Qui-Gon and that was unforgivable. Someday Qui-Gon would find out or, if everything worked to Obi-Wan's advantage and Qui-Gon fell in love with Obi-Wan as well, someday he would have to tell Qui-Gon himself.

He had taken an opportunity and jumped into his master's bed too quickly. Qui-Gon wasn't ready to view his padawan as a lover, wasn't ready for Obi-Wan's love. It would take time for Qui-Gon to notice that his padawan was a grown man. So that padawan had better act like one!

Obi-Wan vowed to be more conscientious about his training. He intended to give Qui-Gon every opportunity to realize that he was a mature, competent, lovable young man.

Obi-Wan finished his ablutions, stepped out of the shower, towel-dried his hair and plaited his braid, careful to make it smooth and straight. He wiped the condensed steam off the mirror, looked himself in the eyes, noted his new sense of purpose, and nodded to his refection. He began his day with his head held high. The persistent voice in the back of his mind asking him if he intended to have sex with Qui-Gon again anytime soon was ruthlessly ignored.

Missions took Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan away from Coruscant for some time. Before their departure Qui-Gon sent a message to his lover explaining the situation.

///My Dearest Vel,

It is unfortunate that I have to leave so soon after our meeting, but my padawan and I have been called to our duties. I will contact you when we return and hope that you are available at that time. I look forward to that day.

Qui-Gon Jinn///

Qui-Gon was relieved to receive a reply shortly before he was to meet Obi-Wan at the landing pad.

///My Dearest Qui-Gon,

Our duties as Jedi will often come before our pleasures as men. I dearly hope I am free to be at your side when you return.

Vel ///

Much to Qui-Gon's surprise, Obi-Wan insisted on handling all the preparations for the series of missions they embarked upon. He took care of everything from arranging transportation to researching vital background information when he found the Jedi database lacking.

While on Ziupn, Obi-Wan's review of planetary customs prevented a major catastrophe. He spotted an impostor amongst the delegates at the energy summit simply by the way the woman knotted her sash. The phony delegate had infiltrated the proceedings to assassinate a celebrated physicist. If she had been successful, energy research would have been set back a decade.

In the evenings, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan often engaged in lively conversation about the various negotiations they attended, discovering that by and large they agreed about which delegates were straightforward in their pursuit of lasting understanding and which had hidden agendas.

Each night Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan what he perceived to be the most important points agreed upon or conceded during the day's talks. Obi-Wan's answers were often surprising. He would identify small points that were largely glossed over that he felt might prove to be more meaningful in the future. He would even estimate how long until the impact of a certain concession was felt. The next day Qui-Gon would always see to it that these points were reconsidered.

Qui-Gon was pleased with his padawan's diligence and the incredible strides he had made in such a short time. It was as if Obi-Wan were changing, remaking himself before Qui-Gon's eyes. He flicked a glance over at Obi-Wan, seated in the small kitchen of their transport, poring over more mission briefings, his padawan braid brushing the worn table. Gone was the darling boy Qui-Gon had nurtured into adulthood. Before him was a man, still young and in need of seasoning, but a man - strong, adept, and nearly ready to face the galaxy on his own.

No, thought Qui-Gon, he's not nearly ready. He couldn't be... because Qui-Gon wasn't ready to let him go.

"Obi-Wan, " he called out softly.

The young man looked up, a contented smile lighting his handsome face. "Yes, Master?"

"Would you be so kind as to spar with your master? I find myself in need of a diversion, and I was hoping you could supply it." Qui-Gon waited hoping Obi-Wan would oblige him.

He needn't have worried. Obi-Wan turned off his datapad with alacrity. Pushing back his chair, he said, "I'd be delighted to provide you with a distraction, Master."

When they returned to the Temple, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spent a good deal of their free time together in their quarters, talking or enjoying a quiet game of cards or dice. Occasionally, Obi-Wan requested that Qui-Gon read to him, insisting that the stories of adventurers and kings were always more exciting when spoken aloud in Qui-Gon's expressive voice.

Qui-Gon indulged his padawan, going so far as to give different voices to the various characters. When he read the court jester's line, "but I don't want to be a pirate," in a high-pitched whine that must have sounded quite outlandish coming from such a large man, Obi-Wan laughed so hard he slid off the sofa. Qui-Gon loved the sound of Obi-Wan's laugh. It was so free and full of life. And Obi-Wan's face lit with an incandescent glow that made Qui-Gon want to sweep him into his arms and...and what?

That joyful light, that bright spirit, drew him like a parched man to a clear, sparkling spring and made him want to kiss Obi-Wan until they were both breathless. He knelt down on the floor and lifted Obi-Wan by the upper arms back onto the couch where they sat staring at one another.

Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan abruptly, mumbling, "I have to go," as he scurried from their quarters, robes wrapped loosely around him to hide his sudden arousal. He left a decidedly confused padawan in his wake.

Shortly thereafter Qui-Gon was in front of a comm terminal sending his first message to Vel since he had returned to the Coruscant.

"Quite often I find your company to be scintillating, Qui-Gon. At the very least you keep me on my toes. But today you seem to be doing little more than breathing. I do wonder what is bothering you," Eeth Koth said in his most cajoling tones while the pair strolled through the temple park, a large garden set aside for walks and play rather than meditation and reflection.

Qui-Gon sat down on the nearest bench, resting his head in his hands as he watched a group of older padawans who were letting off steam, playing a boisterous game that looked very similar to tag. In their version, when the person who was "it" caught another player he bestowed a sound but passionless kiss on his victim before darting off. Obi-Wan was among the group. Currently, he was laughing and chasing after Garen. "Perhaps I'll let you continue wondering, Eeth."

Qui-Gon continued to watch the cavorting padawans and Eeth's gaze followed Qui-Gon's path. At long last, Qui-Gon asked, "Have I mentioned that I have a new lover?"

Surprised, Eeth answered slowly, "No, you had not. For how long?"

"Several months, since right after Rada left."

Eeth whistled under his breath. "You work fast, Qui-Gon."

"Not me. Him. He came to my room anonymously using Rada's pass code."

"How could that be anonymous? Door opens; there he is."

Qui-Gon shifted restlessly on the bench. "I had been expecting Rada, and I, uh, was wearing a blindfold."

"Must have been quite a surprise when the blindfold came off. So, who is he?"

Qui-Gon snorted indelicately. "The blindfold never comes off and he will not speak in my presence. We make our arrangements via 'net mail."

"What do you know about him?" Eeth prodded.

Qui-Gon sighed and looked away from the young people and their game. " Very little. He's young, very young. I'd say between eighteen and twenty-one, judging by the length of his braid."

"A padawan? My, my, this is entertaining. Better than the last holofilm I saw. I should go get some refreshments before you continue." Eeth stood with the pretense of going to get food.

Grabbing Eeth's arm, Qui-Gon laughed and pulled his friend back down. "Sit down you, fool. So long as you promise not to eat sweets and stare at me in rapt fascination, I will provide you with the whole sordid tale."

"I promise," Eeth vowed. "Shall I spit three times and walk in a circle backwards like we did when we were initiates?"

Qui-Gon chuckled at the memory, one of many he and Eeth shared and one of the few that did not involve one or the other getting in a good deal of trouble. " I'll accept your word just this once without the spitting. I believe this young man is some acquaintance of Rada's, someone I have met. It would explain why he never speaks and how he knew the pass code."

"Perhaps he is someone who believes if you knew his identity you'd reject him. Perhaps he's someone you did reject," Eeth suggested.

"That's ridiculous. I have never rejected a padawan."

"Oh?" There was a definite leer on Eeth's face.

Qui-Gon huffed, "You know that's not what I meant. I meant none of the padawans have made sexual advances toward me."

"One has now, " Eeth stated matter-of-factly.

Qui-Gon continued with the description of his lover. "He's considerably shorter than I, though not short. Slim build, but muscular. Long legs, strong shoulders and..."

"And?"

Straightening his spine and holding his head high, Qui-Gon said with complete authority, "I would say he has the nicest ass of anyone in the Order."

A peal of laughter rang out so loudly that it attracted the attention of some of the padawans on the periphery of the game. Qui-Gon glared at the padawans, whispering to his friend, "Could you please make an attempt to be quiet?"

Eeth wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry. That is quite an assessment, considering you are basing this on touch alone. Let's try to narrow the field some more. Has he always been available when you have suggested a rendezvous?"

Had he been? Qui-Gon thought back over the past several months. Not once had he gone more than a day without receiving a reply from Vel. From that he would presume the young man was either on Coruscant or no more than a day away whenever Qui-Gon had messaged him. Qui-Gon related this to Eeth.

"If you looked into the schedules of all the padawans of the correct age and physical type, you could uncover this mystery padawan's identity. Even without peeking from beneath that blindfold. From your limited description it could be one of those young men over there playing kissing tag."

"I could do as you suggest, but I want him to open up to me without forcing the issue. He probably thinks our relationship is only about sex. Why should he not? All my other intimate relationships have been casual. There is no reason for him to suspect I might want something else from him, that I am intrigued by him." Qui-Gon sat quietly for a moment, rubbing his temples. "And to make this all the more melodramatic, I'm falling for someone else and I do not foresee that working out either. He loves me, at least as a friend, but may not ever be interested in me physically or romantically."

Putting an arm around Qui-Gon's shoulder, Eeth consoled his friend. "Foreseeing is not your strength, Qui-Gon. You are the master of living in the moment, remember? One of these men may see the light."

"Perhaps one will," Qui-Gon conceded. "I should go now. I should finish preparing for my guest lecture in the Introductory Interplanetary Negotiations class this afternoon. Do you promise not to search for that padawan?"

"You want another promise from me? Two in an afternoon? And you have promised me nothing. So much for your negotiating technique," Eeth teased. "How fortunate it is for you that I am in a good mood. You have my word. I will not start wandering the halls looking for your mystery man."

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks and departed. Eeth looked back at the padawans across the garden. Their game was breaking up, and they were gathering up their things for their afternoon lessons. He stared long and hard at one young man in particular. Obi-Wan Kenobi bent over to retrieve a data pad, and Eeth smiled a truly wicked smile.

Obi-Wan entered his quarters early in the evening to find Qui-Gon, with eyes closed, deep in meditation in the middle of the common room floor. Obi-Wan draped his robe across the back of a chair and went to join Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon felt a gentle mental tap at his shields, but he held them firm against his padawan, and Obi-Wan withdrew his mental presence from Qui-Gon's mind. The younger man left just enough there to let Qui-Gon know he was not alone before beginning his own meditation.

Nearly an hour later, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and gently laid a hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan's eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled encouragingly at Qui-Gon. "I've been waiting for you, Master. Could we meditate together? I could be of assistance to you."

Qui-Gon's heart contracted painfully. Obi-Wan's offer was so sweet, so sincere. Was it any wonder he loved him? He was about to refuse the offer, fearing Obi-Wan would be able to sense his master's inappropriate devotion, then decided to allow their camaraderie and fondness for one another to ease his spirit. Taking Obi-Wan's hands in his own, Qui-Gon accepted the invitation.

There was something incredibly soothing about Obi-Wan leading him through a meditation, Qui-Gon thought. Obi-Wan chose a meditation designed for relaxation rather than introspection, and it proved to be a perfect choice. As Obi-Wan led Qui-Gon through the steps to finding peace, layers of worry and doubt peeled away to reveal a basic truth. He needed the kind of love and understanding he received from Obi-Wan.

Once more he opened his eyes; Obi-Wan's were already open. They gazed at each other for a long moment until Obi-Wan finally looked away.

"Are you feeling better, Master?" the young man asked.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, you always know how to ease my burdens."

Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled with delight. "Thank you, Master. How about I ease another burden and prepare dinner? I heard your stomach rumbling toward the end of the meditation."

Qui-Gon clutched his stomach and it growled on cue. "That would be a kindness, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan rose effortlessly and went into the kitchen to prepare their meal. Qui-Gon stretched out his legs and leaned back against the sofa. He made a resolution. Despite what he told Eeth, he no longer wanted to wait for Vel to come forward. He was going to ask the young man to reveal his true identity and if he would not Qui-Gon would let him go.

Friendship, loyalty, and concern were important to him. They were gifts beyond measure, and Obi-Wan gave them freely. Qui-Gon would be content with those gifts. He would give his love to his apprentice and gratefully accept what was offered.

Qui-Gon hadn't intended to have sex with Vel when he summoned him to his room. But good intentions fell by the wayside, and they fell into each other's arms. Later, they lay together naked and sweaty, bodies sated.

These weren't the best conditions under which to make a stand, yet it had to be done. Qui-Gon gave Vel a sharp poke in the ribs. "I need to tell you something, Vel. Recently I have discovered that I am in love with someone else, someone who will likely never feel as I do. Even though he and I may not have a future, you and I have some potential. I know I agreed not to pressure you into revealing your identity, but I would like to explore a deeper relationship with you. No more waiting. No more mysteries. Would you be willing?"

During his speech, Qui-Gon had listened closely to the Vel, trying to gauge his reaction. Qui-Gon had noticed an increase in the rate and depth of the young man's respirations. Vel was practically gasping.

With a strangled sob, Vel pulled out of Qui-Gon's arms. In a matter of moments he was gone.

Qui-Gon loved someone else? How could Obi-Wan have been blind to that? Nearly frantic with distress, Obi-Wan found that the shields he always maintained when engaged in intimate pursuits with Qui-Gon were being sorely tested. Physical distance would ease the strain. He headed to the far side of the temple.

He wandered through the stacks in the library for close to an hour. He was no happier now, but he was calmer and his thoughts were clearer. Qui-Gon was in love with someone else. He would learn to live with that knowledge. It was going to be so difficult, seeing his master with another, remembering the nights they had shared.

He would ask for one more night to say goodbye to Qui-Gon, the lover. If Qui-Gon agreed, he'd have one more memory to sustain him. Obi-Wan settled down at a comm station and composed his message.

///Dearest Qui-Gon,

Forgive me for departing in such a rush. You took me by surprise. While I cannot help but be disappointed that our time together is coming to a close, I wish you well.

I ask of you one thing: another night with you, a night to say goodbye.

Please consider my most sincere request.

Vel ///

Message sent - all that was left to do was wait and hope.

Two days later, Obi-Wan stood beneath a rather complicated apparatus in Gymnasium Three. The Stairs consisted of a series of balance beams set at odd angles that rose toward the ceiling. The beams became narrower as they progressed. The final beam was a thin sliver of dark polished wood suspended from the ceiling by two sturdy cables. It swung freely, the arc of its swing determined by the rush of recycled air through a nearby vent and the movement of the beings in the room.

Padawans practiced ascending this apparatus throughout their apprenticeships. To pass the final test one had to make it completely to the top, barefoot and blindfolded with a lightsaber at full power in hand, while being attacked by floating remotes. In a few months, Obi-Wan would be ready to take his final test on the apparatus.

In the meantime, he was good enough to aid in the training of the youngest padawans. Master Pergin, the on-duty instructor, had collared Obi-Wan just as he entered the gymnasium and asked him to watch her students while she retrieved some equipment from the storeroom.

A young girl of about fourteen was halfway through the exercise. Cazi was precocious in all things but especially in her physical skills. She was practicing blindfolded, her lightsaber in hand, but powered off. She executed a neat twisting leap to a mid-level beam that Obi-Wan complimented her on before he was distracted by a question from a student on a lower level.

Question answered, Obi-Wan glanced back up at Cazi and noticed two things: she had just lost her balance and her recently ignited lightsaber was sailing across the room on a direct course for a group of initiates engaged in some tumbling exercises.

Reacting instinctively, Obi-Wan used the Force to power off Cazi's lightsaber. The deadly blade disappeared.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to girl. He summoned the Force to break her fall as he ran to get beneath her. They tumbled to the floor together.

Obi-Wan gingerly poked at the bruise on his left hip. It was the size of his hand and turning an unflattering shade of purple.

What had been flattering was how quickly a medical team had arrived after he and Cazi had hit the ground. The girl had walked out of the infirmary with a sprained wrist and a severe scolding from her master about recklessly endangering others. Then he had hugged her to him tightly, nodding his thanks to Obi-Wan over her head, the bright wetness of his eyes indicating how tremendously grateful he was.

Other than the bruise on his hip, Obi-Wan was unharmed. As a senior padawan, it wasn't necessary for his master to be present during his treatment. The healer on duty sent Qui-Gon a detailed message concerning Obi-Wan's visit.

The healer did little for Obi-Wan other than administer a painkiller. Some things, he explained, were best left to heal naturally. Obi-Wan was released with a reminder to refrain from overexerting himself for the next week.

He attempted a small amount of Force healing, but he didn't have the fine control needed to heal the damaged tissues. The painkiller was wearing off, and there wasn't much else he could do.

Tonight, he was visiting Qui-Gon for the final time regardless of his injury. And he had every intention of exerting himself.

Qui-Gon had been unable to think of anything other than Vel's final visit since sunset. They were going to have sex one last time, and perhaps for the first and only time it was going to have meaning. It was goodbye.

A light tap on the bedroom's outer door announced Vel's arrival. Qui-Gon pulled the blindfold down from his forehead and secured it over his eyes. Propping his head on the pillows, he reclined on the big bed, naked and ready. "Come in."

The door slid open and closed again in a matter of seconds. Qui-Gon heard a muffled thump as a heavy Jedi robe was tossed over a nearby chair. Glorious warmth tingled across Qui-Gon's skin as Vel molded his lithe body against Qui-Gon's larger frame. Lips nibbled along his jaw and the hollow of his throat. A burgeoning erection slid sinuously along his own, maddening him with short, fast thrusts.

Vel cradled Qui-Gon's head in his hands; they shared sweet, sipping kisses, their delicacy a counterpoint to the frenzied movement of their hips. With a groan Vel pulled away, drawing his knees up, astride Qui-Gon's hips. Sensing the young man's intentions, Qui-Gon soothed away any possible tension by massaging the small of Vel's back. Vel let out a soft sigh and rose on his knees, preparing to impale himself on Qui-Gon's rigid cock. Qui-Gon slowly squeezed Vel's buttocks and then wrapped his huge hands around the young man's hips, first the left hand followed by the right. Unexpectedly, Vel gasped in pain and pulled away to lie next to Qui-Gon, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked. He placed one hand on the young man's head to feel his response and the other on his left hip. Vel nodded indicating that he was fine, but the Force told Qui-Gon otherwise. Vel was injured.

It was a bad day for padawans, Qui-Gon mused. Just this afternoon he had received a message from the healers explaining how Obi-Wan had been in their care following an incident in the gymnasium. Obi-Wan had crashed to the floor rescuing a young girl.

No, Obi-Wan hadn't just crashed to the floor; he had crashed to the floor on his left side. Damning the consequences, Qui-Gon ripped off the blindfold and threw back the heavy drapes.

"No, Qui-Gon. Please."

Moonbeams blanketed Obi-Wan in brilliant light. He flinched away from it, wrapping his arms around himself, attempting to hide in the shadows. Even when he moved, the moonbeams seemed to follow, as if they couldn't get enough of one of their own.

Qui-Gon stared in fascination, watching the light seek out his lover. Obi-Wan. He should be furious. He should be embarrassed. He should punish the young man severely, maybe even send him to another master.

He couldn't. Because he should have known.

All those hours he had questioned the identity of his lover and he never allowed himself to consider the most likely candidate. The one person who would know everything he needed to pull off this stunt and was always on planet at the same time Qui-Gon was. Why hadn't he considered Obi-Wan?

Because he hadn't been ready to. He had labeled Obi-Wan "padawan" and had been unable to think of him any other way. He was a fool.

Of course, none of this excused Obi-Wan from deceiving and manipulating his master. They would deal with those issues, but not now. This moment was reserved for something else entirely.

"Do you love me, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

Obi-Wan swung his legs over the far side of the bed. Head bowed, he whispered, "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon crawled across the bed, knelt behind Obi-Wan and wrapped strong arms around the younger man, pulling him closer.

"Good, " Qui-Gon declared, levering them both back into the center of the bed and settling the young man in his arms facing him.

"Good?" Obi-Wan sounded bewildered.

"Well, I would hate to think you had engineered this scheme for a cheap thrill."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Never, Master, never."

Qui-Gon smiled, trailing his index finger over Obi-Wan's face, tracing a moonbeam over his cheek.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you, too. I must not have been too clear. Let me remedy that," Qui-Gon explained. He tilted Obi-Wan's face toward his to look into shimmering blue-gray eyes that stared at him with disbelief.

Obi-Wan crushed Qui-Gon to him, sucking the man's tongue into his mouth, desperately sweeping his hands over Qui-Gon's body, as if he still believed this was his last opportunity to hold the man he loved.

Qui-Gon dragged his mouth away from Obi-Wan's. "Slow down, Obi-Wan. I am not going anywhere, " he said.

Looping his arms around Qui-Gon's neck, Obi-Wan beamed at him. Mirth tilting the corners of his sweet mouth, Obi-Wan proclaimed, "I'm going to make sure that you don't ever want to leave. I'm keeping you for myself."

"You may not want to when you find out your punishment for your machinations," Qui-Gon teased.

"Knowing you love me is worth any punishment you can think of."

"That sounds like a challenge, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bit at his lower lip and lowered his eyes. "Uhm, could you maybe find a way to shut me up before I get myself in more trouble?

"I would be delighted." Qui-Gon staked his claim on Obi-Wan, marking him with kisses and licks that had Obi-Wan squirming beneath him on the bed. Obi-Wan trembled under Qui-Gon's fiery gaze when Qui-Gon parted his thighs.

Obi-Wan laced his fingers through Qui-Gon's. Two sets of hands circled his penis stroking up and down until Obi-Wan let out a low, agonized moan. He directed their joined hands over his taut nipples.

Qui-Gon rested his head on Obi-Wan's left thigh and admired the view of the young man's erect cock. Leaning forward slightly, he delicately licked the underside, following the vein upwards. Obi-Wan released Qui-Gon's hands and gripped the bed sheets hard, pulling them free from the bed corners.

Sliding his freed hands back along the young man's thighs, Qui-Gon deftly rolled Obi-Wan's balls in one hand, tickling the sensitive skin. He rubbed his thumb back and forth teasingly, dipping a finger behind to hover over the tight entrance to Obi-Wan's body.

"Please, oh, please, Qui-Gon, " Obi-Wan begged, tossing his head on the pillow.

The young man looked so wanton, so vibrantly alive, so desperately willing that there was no possibility that Qui-Gon could refuse the younger man. Obi-Wan's pleas turned into a throaty moan of pleasure when a single lubricated digit slowly entered him, the controlled strokes fanning the flames of his passion.

Another finger and then a third continued the exquisite stretching. With each stroke, Qui-Gon brushed Obi-Wan's prostate causing the young man's hips to snap upward and his full cock to leak more pearly fluid. Pleased with Obi-Wan's sighs and breathless moans and convinced of the young man's readiness, Qui-Gon withdrew his fingers and caught Obi-Wan's wild-eyed gaze.

"Wrap your legs around me," Qui-Gon commanded. Obi-Wan obeyed quickly, long legs wrapping around Qui-Gon's hips, feet braced against the backs of his master's legs.

With his cock nestled against Obi-Wan's entrance, Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan reverently, then thrust slowly into the young man, sliding in centimeter by centimeter until he was fully sheathed, finally able to watch the effects of his possession on Obi-Wan's face. Qui-Gon saw his feelings mirrored in Obi-Wan's eyes. He saw love, adoration, desire, and trust. At long last, there was trust between them in this.

Tightening his legs around Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan writhed beneath him, begging to be taken hard. "I know you want to make it last, " Obi-Wan ground out, "but I just want you to make me yours."

Yes, all mine, no one else's - ever, Qui-Gon thought. He pulled almost completely out of Obi-Wan's body before thrusting back into welcoming heat, wringing a sobbing moan from Obi-Wan.

Passion unleashed, he thrust hard, squeezing Obi-Wan's hips in his hands, barely managing to avoid the bruise already there. Qui-Gon eagerly left his own mark on Obi-Wan, dipping his head to Obi-Wan's neck, sucking at a smooth patch of skin until he'd left it warm and rosy.

"Close. I'm so close. Oh, Master," Obi-Wan whimpered, the need in his voice more powerful than any aphrodisiac. Qui-Gon's cock throbbed. He thrust harder, faster. One hand left Obi-Wan's hip to wrap around Obi-Wan's throbbing erection, stroking with his work roughened hands.

That delicious friction sent Obi-Wan over the edge, and he came with a shout, hot fluid streaming over Qui-Gon's hand. He dug his heels into the mattress, concentrating on the contraction of his inner muscles, leading Qui-Gon to his release.

Qui-Gon howled with pleasure, releasing his seed deep into Obi-Wan's body. His arms locked, his vision was fuzzy and his legs were starting to cramp, but he couldn't look away from Obi-Wan. There was so much love was in the young man's eyes and a gleam that hinted at yet to be explored delights.

At last, Qui-Gon's tired body relaxed and he collapsed against Obi-Wan, head resting on the young man's heaving chest, spent cock slipping from its warm sheath. Obi-Wan tangled his fingers in Qui-Gon's hair, yanking Qui-Gon's head back, demanding a kiss.

Their lips clung. Wet. Soft. Sweet. Limbs tangled and untangled until comfortable positions were discovered. They drifted off to sleep each whispering, "I love you," into the warm night air.

True to his word, Qui-Gon punished Obi-Wan for his duplicity. His training schedule was completely given over to completing a successful run on the Stairs. Extra meditations on trust and honesty took up the remainder of his waking hours. For two weeks, Obi-Wan returned home in the evenings completely exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as his back hit the mattress. At least he wasn't sleeping alone. Despite Qui-Gon's decree that there be no intimacies between them for the duration of his punishment, Obi-Wan would awaken deep in the night to find himself in Qui-Gon's arms, tightly cradled against his master's solid warmth.

Eeth Koth and Qui-Gon Jinn stood together quietly observing Obi-Wan's performance on the Stairs. Occasionally, Qui-Gon would send a remote to impede Obi-Wan's progress. None succeeded, and a dozen deactivated or broken silver remotes littered the floor beneath the apparatus.

Eyes following his apprentice's progress, Qui-Gon asked his companion, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Eeth asked, brow furrowed, obviously confused by the vague question.

Qui-Gon elaborated, "That I was unwittingly entertaining my own apprentice."

"Yes."

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"As I recall, you claimed you did not want to know," Eeth reminded his friend. "I was confident that in time you would discover the truth."

While the two masters talked, Obi-Wan, blindfolded per the requirements of the exercise, had ascended three quarters of the apparatus without fault. He executed a twisting jump to the next level barely avoiding the needle beams from two remotes. The beams each found the other remote, and the silver mechanicals fell to the floor with a thunk.

"He's doing quite well," Eeth commented.

"He's beautiful," Qui-Gon stated, reminded again that he should have known Vel and Obi-Wan were one and the same. There simply could not have been two young men at the Temple this beautiful, this full of grace. Vel could not have existed.

Obi-Wan reached the next to the last beam. Three remotes silently sped forward to prevent his final ascent. Sensing their approach, Obi-Wan brought his saber to bear.

The first remote aimed for his feet, the second for his midsection, while the third hung back. Obi-Wan leaped, drawing his knees up and his saber in front of his body. The first remote missed its target, and the second remote's shot was deflected an instant before Obi-Wan cleaved it in two. Landing once again on the next to last beam, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and bounded toward the final swinging beam, slashing first down and to the left with his saber and then directly over his head, removing the last threats to his success.

His bare feet landed precisely in the center of the beam. It scarcely rocked. With a radiant smile lighting his face, Obi-Wan ripped off the blindfold and called down to his master, "No more blindfolds for either of us now."

Eeth chuckled and Qui-Gon, despite his years, felt his face grow warm. "Are you certain?" he asked roguishly, blue eyes merry.

Obi-Wan leaped down to the floor, using the Force to cushion his descent. He sauntered over to Qui-Gon, hips swaying. He wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's neck, standing on his toes to whisper in the man's ear, "I should save it. Perhaps someday I might get a visit from a mysterious older man."

Qui-Gon felt the tip Obi-Wan's tongue delve into his ear and he shivered. He took the blindfold and carefully tucked it into Obi-Wan's sash. Staring into his lover's eyes, he said, "Maybe you will."

THE END


End file.
